Talk:The Little Spy Maid/@comment-30564209-20170922201034
Okay, so, for this episode, Ben takes - yet again - the worst butler trophy, simply because, for whatever reason, whenever his scenes with Ali came up I just sorta wanted to skip over them. Now, you guys did warn me about Jennifer's arc not being the best, but the thing is, so far, it's not so bad... it just isn't all that interesting either, and certainly not really a direction I wanted to see the character taking. I wanted her to either have a relationship with Ali or keep seeking vengeance on Ben (not so much this last one...), or, if she was to marry Andrew, at least that she'd really want to do it, just for the kicks. That being said, I did enjoy the whole thing with Ben comparing her situation to the hypothetical scenario starring their stillborn daughter. Unborn daughter? Waterboarded daughter. I also appreciate how the story continues from a main arc from season 1, but I just wasn't drawn to it like I was the other stories in the episode. Also, what's the deal with James? I suppose he becomes relevant, since he is listed with the other butlers in the drop-down menu at the top. Also wish someone would just speed up Ali's pregnancy like they did Zelena's and Belle's. Or push her down a flight of stairs. Nah but I actually do want rape baby. The best butler trophy shall go tohmmm Josh I guess, cos I now find Selena to be a total hoot and kinda hope she becomes main, although I don't really see that happening. But hey, I didn't see that happening for Eli either and alas here we are. The little ways Josh and Selena find to trigger one another are a joy to watch, Silvia/Lindsay was drawn to their story to spice it up a bit, Josh still resents Joanna, Brad had a nice little cameo in another story, everything Josh-related was fun. Joe would get the trophy IF I wasn't so put off by his drinking problem. Why are alcoholism/drug abuse always so boring? Did Mike Delfino ruin it for the rest of us? Cos Bree sure didn't, season 2 Bree was a hoot and a half. Save for that gross Peter. Ugh, Bree made out with THAT? Anyway, I really am quite curious about Joe's background, what happened with Silvia and Lily, what is going on with all the damn churches (I barely remembered that, stop blowing holy places up ImmaGleek/Islamic State), and especially the Littles. Love that Rochelle knew Lily, and it was cute that Joe porked Aliza and drank and all, but, just when I thought we'd get something big on the Littles, all we got was some more blood. For the love of fucking God that's all we have had for 8 episodes now, THAT is what triggers me, could their story be any more slow-paced?! Rena was fun as well. I didn't even mind Val being so cheesy at the end of the teaser. I also ADORED how she's the one that fucked up Justine's English, that was a bae little tidbit. Lol Val accomplished in one episode what Eli couldn't in, like, 5. It's funny, I was complaining about how this story was perhaps not moving along fast enough either, but now, reading this episode, I was almost rooting for them not to get caught, and am shocked Val actually sent the pics over to Eli. Let's see where this goes then. The party was fun, confused as to why so many Kappellettis (sp?) appeared, and I totally didn't get one reference but I forgot to write down what it was so now I can't ask about it. Oh well. Good episode. :)